


【瑶墨】人鱼病

by app769183001



Category: Awaken-F - Fandom, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 05:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15113195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/app769183001/pseuds/app769183001
Summary: 一个失控与误会的故事





	【瑶墨】人鱼病

**Author's Note:**

> *相思类绝症，人鱼病设定，天雷请绕道  
> *人鱼梗就是为了开车，设定和原梗不完全相同，写个热闹看个热闹，没有科学，认真你就输了  
> *ooc，第一次为了脑洞自割大腿，一顿胡写  
> *不要上升真人，不要上升真人，不要上升真人
> 
> 以上，麻烦确定能接受再往下看，拒绝被挂

靖佩瑶发现秦子墨从大厂出来以后，训练中间喝水的次数越来越多，一开始还以为是他训练太累。

左叶还开玩笑说墨哥你就是想多偷懒，要是韩哥在肯定就说你了，秦子墨还小小抗议了下。

后来秦子墨似乎又中了什么邪，视线总是不由自主的盯着瓶子发呆。

韩沐伯出厂那天，秦子墨甚至顾不得自己处于感冒时期，在拿着水瓶问韩沐伯要不要喝水的时候，干脆接过他的水喝了起来。

靖佩瑶开始发现似乎有些事情失控了。

 

 

 

结束了给韩沐伯的接风，大家一起回了宿舍。

靖佩瑶刚结束完洗漱没来得及回身坐好，就听见门口有人敲门。  
不出意外，是秦子墨。

“瑶哥，你亲我一下好不好…”秦子墨眼睛亮亮的，泛着一丝酒后的红，配着他特有的奶音，让人不得不心生怜悯。

“啊？秦子墨你是不是喝多了…”靖佩瑶晃了下神，但还是下意识的反问出口。  
秦子墨没等靖佩瑶说完就揪着他的领子把干燥而又柔软的唇贴了上来。趁着靖佩瑶嘴没合拢，秦子墨强行闯入他的口腔，贪婪地吮吸着靖佩瑶的舌头和唾液。灵巧的舌头似乎是打算舔舐过他口腔的每一寸，搜刮走他口中的所有液体。

靖佩瑶睁大了眼睛看着眼前的人，秦子墨胡乱燥热的鼻息打在他的脸上搅乱了他的思绪。他被吻的头皮有些发麻，但他没有推开秦子墨，他自己甚至都不知道自己是被吓到了，还是不忍心拒绝秦子墨的胡闹，亦或是被其他的什么情绪所影响，任由着秦子墨在他的口中胡作非为。

等到秦子墨终于肯放开靖佩瑶的时候，秦子墨也没能给他一个解释，只是眼神慌乱的躲避着他的目光，咬了咬被唾液润湿的唇，然后落荒而逃。

 

 

 

很长一段时间靖佩瑶都在怀疑那天可能是自己喝多了做的梦。

靖佩瑶很清楚秦子墨是一个藏不住心思的人，但他仿佛是没干过这事一样，第二天就像一个普通同事一样和他打招呼聊天。

这样就更奇怪了。

靖佩瑶看着在训练的秦子墨抿了抿嘴，但说到底，除了存在于自己记忆中秦子墨嘴唇的触感外，那只是一个没有证据的吻。

 

这几天的训练秦子墨突然开始带起了手套，非说是粉丝送的觉得日常带着戴着很酷，韩沐伯瞅了他一眼，拿中二少年没办法也没管他，但靖佩瑶知道秦子墨肯定没有说实话。

韩老师毕竟是韩老师，回来了以后训练强度比之前强了不知道多少，加上可能是喝过靖佩瑶感冒时的水，秦子墨总归是病倒了。

秦子墨在训练室倒下的时候靖佩瑶立刻扶住了他，透过薄薄的衣服靖佩瑶感觉自己摸到了什么光滑黏腻的东西，但秦子墨一腿软跌进他怀里让他也无心分析那究竟是什么。

“子墨！？你没事吧？”靖佩瑶连忙搂好秦子墨让他好有个依靠。韩沐伯和左叶也连忙围过来看他的情况。

“我没事…可能就是太累了没休息好…”秦子墨脸色惨白，汗打湿了头发，看着更憔悴了一些。

韩沐伯数落了秦子墨两句，赶紧让staff把他送医院看看，秦子墨死命挣扎着拒绝，韩沐伯拗不过他，只能答应他先回去休息两天，如果一直不好再看医生。

 

 

 

在下班了大家集体看望完秦子墨之后，韩沐伯为了让秦子墨一个人好好休息，说着大家都住隔壁有事随时都能知道，把所有人都赶走了。

但靖佩瑶总觉得这次秦子墨的晕倒和那次的吻有什么关系，还是放不下心的回去重新敲了敲秦子墨的房门。

“子墨，是我。”靖佩瑶在门口站了一会，没听见里面有声音，也一直没有开门，他怀疑秦子墨已经睡了，准备转身离开的时候，突然听见里面有一阵杂音，随着一阵匆忙的脚步声，门开了。

“怎么了？”秦子墨的声音还是有些沙哑，身上胡乱穿着一件浴袍，发梢还滴着水，连拖鞋都没穿。

“抱歉，我不知道你在洗澡，我是想问你上次…”靖佩瑶话音未落，秦子墨又倒在他的怀里了，但这次和白天的那次差别大的让靖佩瑶一懵，太冰了，冰的靖佩瑶起了一身鸡皮。  
靖佩瑶定了定神把秦子墨抱了起来，这才注意到秦子墨的手脚泛着骇人的灰黑色，深色的血管在皮肤上狰狞的爬行着，上面还覆盖着一层薄薄的…鳞片？  
靖佩瑶第一反应是把他抱到床上，颤抖着从裤兜里摸出来手机想给医院打电话。  
“别…带我去浴室，求你…”秦子墨看到他的动作用最后的力气钳住靖佩瑶的手腕，摇着头，努力靠到靖佩瑶的怀里，用气声对他说道。

靖佩瑶搞不清这到底是什么情况，但向来他都拿秦子墨没办法，他只能丢下手机又抱起秦子墨奔向浴室。  
浴缸的水是凉的，也不知道秦子墨在凉水里躺了多久，靖佩瑶先把秦子墨放在马桶盖上坐着，想着不能给医院打电话好歹也跟韩沐伯说一声，但秦子墨一个钻身入水又一次搞懵了靖佩瑶。等靖佩瑶再回身秦子墨已经不在原地了，眼前的景象让他惊的呆住。

在水的作用下结蹄组织在秦子墨的腿间疯狂生长，浴缸里的秦子墨渐渐失去了双腿，取而代之的是，一条黑色的鱼尾，在灯光和水的折射下泛着银色和绿色的偏光，好看的夺人心魄。

等这个变化结束后秦子墨的脑袋从水里钻出来，虽然脸依然有些苍白，但已经恢复了一些气色，睁大眼睛小心翼翼的用上目线看着靖佩瑶。

 

 

 

秦子墨是人鱼？

这不可能。

就算成精他也得是只兔子精吧。

…懂了，咸鱼精也不是没有可能。

 

靖佩瑶掐了自己一把确定不是自己做梦并且打断自己奇奇怪怪的思绪后，走到浴缸边，手试探性的伸进浴缸，摸上秦子墨的鱼尾。

秦子墨的鱼尾被他的动作吓的像触电一样抖了一下，靖佩瑶顿了顿发现秦子墨没有其他的反应便继续摸下去，货真价实的鱼鳞。靖佩瑶突然想到白天扶秦子墨感觉到的那奇怪的触感，应该也是鱼鳞了。

秦子墨观察着靖佩瑶的神情，睫毛带着水珠轻轻颤抖着，不知道是因为冷还是是因为害怕，半天也没见靖佩瑶有什么畏惧嫌恶的神情，不安的把脑袋又沉回水下。

“你不怕我吗？不觉得我恶心吗？”通过水的传播秦子墨的声音有些失真发闷。

“不怕…你的鱼尾很美，”靖佩瑶不知道秦子墨身上发生了什么，但还是照实说了，“你是人鱼？”

“…………我不是真的人鱼，我只是病了…”秦子墨沉默了一下。

“是病？能治吗？”靖佩瑶认真的看着水里的秦子墨问。

“如果你能帮我，你愿意为我做任何事吗？”秦子墨回看他，靖佩瑶点了点头。

秦子墨被他盯了几秒有些自暴自弃，在浴缸里转了个圈，哗的一下冲出水面，抓住靖佩瑶的领子亲了上去，和靖佩瑶记忆里的那个吻重合了起来，只不过这次的唇是凉的。

等到靖佩瑶发觉的时候他己经被秦子墨扯的重心不稳栽进了水里，秦子墨向他口中渡了几口气不至于让他呛水后，之后不仅没有放开他，还得寸进尺的搂住靖佩瑶，用鱼尾与靖佩瑶的大腿摩擦，在他耳边说：“请和我做爱吧。”

“你认真的？”靖佩瑶看着水中的秦子墨有些恍惚，透过水他有些看秦子墨的脸有些不太真切，他不知道自己是不是听错了，他顺势起身跪在了浴缸里，腿间是秦子墨的鱼尾。

秦子墨看着坐在自己身上被自己折腾的狼狈不堪的靖佩瑶，摇着鱼尾在水中无力的笑着，“你不愿意对吧。”

“谁说不愿意了。”靖佩瑶也冲着秦子墨笑了笑，俯身强行把秦子墨捞出水面，迎着秦子墨惊讶的眼神亲了回去，在唇舌间的啧啧水声在本就不大的浴室无限放大，手顺势从秦子墨背后的皮肤摸到了身侧的鱼鳞。

秦子墨逮住在他冰凉鱼尾上胡作非为的手，带着他从自己锁骨开始向下摸到下腹的鱼鳞，在分界的地方刻意停留了几秒，让他感受从人的温热到鱼的冰凉，暗示靖佩瑶他现在的形态是人鱼而非人类。

但靖佩瑶依然没有躲开他，秦子墨轻轻笑了笑，继续引导他在下腹部位摸索到一条缝隙，柔软而又温热，甚至还产生着一些粘稠的液体。尽管靖佩瑶不懂人鱼的构造，但秦子墨引导自己摸到这里时惊的一退的反应已经算是一个对于他来说已经足够明显的暗示。

靖佩瑶试探性的把手指向里面塞进那条缝，抽插几次后，那里就完全接受了他，潮湿温暖的内壁紧紧吸着他的手指。

“嗯…”奶糖味的闷哼在靖佩瑶耳边散开。

“墨墨，放松点。”靖佩瑶动了动手指把第二根也塞进去了，受到刺激的湿滑内壁一缩一缩的似乎是想把他的多加的一根手指挤出去。

靖佩瑶听着秦子墨奶香味的喘息感觉自己的血气有些上涌，扶住秦子墨侧颈用嘴堵住了奶源，秦子墨也用手环住靖佩瑶的后颈加深这个吻。

靖佩瑶加速重复着手上扩张的动作，手指反复挤压着内壁，再将第三根手指放进去，随着手指的增多和抽插，越来越多的冰凉的水涌入了温热的甬道，刺激的秦子墨浑身一颤，让他不小心咬伤了靖佩瑶，为他们的吻增加了一些血腥味道。

秦子墨推开靖佩瑶，唾液在他们的唇间连成一条线，秦子墨顺着这条银丝舔着靖佩瑶的唇，像小动物一样蹭着靖佩瑶，手上开始解靖佩瑶的皮带。靖佩瑶揉搓着秦子墨的后颈，享受着秦子墨的呜咽和服务。

然而秦子墨在为靖佩瑶解皮带的时候必然会看到靖佩瑶在他泄殖腔抽插的手指，这使得他下身的感觉更加敏感了，手指一软解了半天也没能解开。

靖佩瑶见状只得抽出手指，扶着浴缸起身自己解皮带，没想到秦子墨的第一反应是红着眼睛抓住他的衣角发出了像海妖一样的叫声。

“我不走，让我把衣服脱了好吗。”靖佩瑶叹了口气，把吸饱水的衣服脱掉随意扔在浴室地上，坐回到秦子墨的身上，他的性器在冷水的刺激下又涨了一圈。  
“进来”秦子墨放下心，用口型哀求靖佩瑶，又牵起他的手扣紧。

靖佩瑶不再忍耐，扶着肉柱对准秦子墨的泄殖腔口轻轻磨蹭两下后长驱而入。

突然的异物侵入让秦子墨感到不适，呜咽和尖叫被突如其来的快感和痛苦堵在了嗓子里，只能靠大口呼吸来缓解。

 

“很难受吗？”靖佩瑶注意到秦子墨的异样喘着粗气低声问着，人鱼滑湿紧致而又比正常人体温度稍低的内壁也同样让他觉得有些难以呼吸。

秦子墨红着脸摇着头，疯狂的扭动着自己的鱼尾暗示着靖佩瑶可以动一动。

“那我动了。”靖佩瑶被秦子墨扣着手，只能让秦子墨把手向头顶上举来以浴缸边为支点用力，这个动作不得不让秦子墨把上半身抬起来，导致他的口鼻也勉强露出水面，进行不必要的呼吸功能，结果就是每每擦过泄殖腔敏感点和收缩在内的性器时，秦子墨就会一抖，然后被水呛到。  
随着频率加快，秦子墨不得不向靖佩瑶哭着求饶，实在是太深了，秦子墨总觉得自己会被桶穿，稍微低头就能看到靖佩瑶的粗物是如何侵犯自己的，自己又是如何摇着鱼尾求爱的，他知道这实在是太淫荡了，但靖佩瑶的性器剥夺了他所有的理智，只想拼命向靖佩瑶索取更多，这让他感受到了惊恐，被水呛到的感觉又给秦子墨带来了一种快要窒息的死亡快感，秦子墨又不敢尖叫出声吓到靖佩瑶，只能压着声音不停喘息。

秦子墨觉得自己要疯了。

靖佩瑶终于在秦子墨快要崩溃的时候射在了秦子墨的体内，比人鱼体温高一些的人类精液浇灌在他的泄殖腔内，让他感觉到自己最后一点神智被灼烧成了灰烬。  
短暂的精神高潮让秦子墨恍惚失神到扣不住靖佩瑶的手，靖佩瑶干脆把他的手放在自己后颈上，自己搂住秦子墨的腰，吻着秦子墨和他一起沉入水底。

 

 

 

从性事中回过神后发现秦子墨自己的双腿已经变了回来。  
两人坐在浴缸里沉默了许久。

“所以说你那天亲我是因为人鱼病需要别人的体液吗？”  
“…嗯。”  
“为什么瞒着我还装作没有发生过？”  
“我总不能要直接跟你说我需要你陪我做爱吧？”

 

“哎…”  
靖佩瑶把秦子墨压在浴缸壁上给了他一个无可奈何又不带情欲的吻。

 

 

 

那天之后秦子墨就渐渐开始恢复到能去公司训练了，因而也没有什么人在意这次突发事件。但靖佩瑶每天下班都会定时定点到秦子墨的房间去。

没有多余的话，进了屋子就是锁好房门，把秦子墨反身按在门板上开始给他口中送去唾液，两人轻车熟路的把衣服全都脱掉，双双滚到床上。

因为已经恢复的差不多，秦子墨已经不需要非要进到水中化成人鱼形态后再接受靖佩瑶的精液了。

简单做过前戏后，靖佩瑶就进入了秦子墨的身体。  
说实话靖佩瑶更喜欢和人类体型的秦子墨做爱，尽管人类体型并不是那么适合他去进入，没有人鱼泄殖腔那么湿滑，但这样的秦子墨更让他有一种代入感，幻想并不是因为人鱼病才和他做爱。

秦子墨柔韧性很好，他直接把秦子墨的一条腿架上了自己的肩头，一次次的把自己埋进秦子墨的身体深处，似乎是想让秦子墨记住自己的存在。  
但秦子墨只是被操到神志不清的用着自己的奶音说一些在靖佩瑶来看不可信的类似“别走”“瑶哥我爱你”之类的床上情话。

靖佩瑶不清楚所谓人鱼病的发病机理是什么，也不知道他们的关系到底是什么，他知道只要自己继续下去就可以帮秦子墨在没有第三个人知道的情况下治好病。

他只是需要别人的体液，至于为什么是自己，大概是因为自己脾气比较好，以及发病那天只有他出现罢了。

换做别人也没差吧。

等他好了也许就不再需要我了。

他这样想着帮秦子墨处理完事后工作，然后帮他接一大杯水，再搂着秦子墨沉沉睡去。

“奋哥明天就回来了呢。”秦子墨感觉到有人搂他，下意识的就往靖佩瑶的怀里钻。

“嗯…那我是不是明天就不用来了？”靖佩瑶沉了沉声音，想到了秦子墨曾经说过想说秦奋。

秦子墨愣了愣，也想到了靖佩瑶说过想睡秦奋，“…好。”

 

 

 

第二天秦奋回来后，靖佩瑶没去过秦子墨的房间，秦子墨也没有找他。

靖佩瑶突然半夜醒了，也许是睡秦子墨的床睡的太多已经不习惯睡自己的床…又或者是不习惯自己一个人睡觉。

大概是张着嘴睡觉的缘故，靖佩瑶觉得自己真的很渴，抱着水杯喝了许多，但仍然睡不着。看了眼表已经五点了，也睡不了多久，干脆去起床洗漱算了。

 

靖佩瑶站在水龙头前，呆呆的看着水流冲过他的双手。

关掉再打开。

是鱼鳞。

 

 

 

第三天秦子墨眼睁睁看着靖佩瑶故意拿着秦奋的杯子喝水终于受不了了，当晚直接冲上了门，敲开门以后骂他负心汉骂到一半就让靖佩瑶抓进房门猛亲一阵。  
之后他被迫看到靖佩瑶手上的鱼鳞，以及鱼鳞的消退陷入了沉默。  
“…”  
原来你也是特殊的。  
“…”  
原来我也是特殊的。  
“…”  
原来你喜欢我。  
“…”  
原来你也喜欢我。

“我爱你。”

**Author's Note:**

> 好的这篇开了半个月的脑洞终于让我在复习周写完了，不复习写脑洞真的太有罪恶感了…  
> 虽然我知道宿舍肯定不这样但是为了脑洞还是这么写了【】  
> 因为自己文笔不行以及没有时间仔细去写，想表达出来的东西也没全表达出来，结尾已经是在半夜一点胡写的了，有点疲软我也没办法，可能会没人看得懂，在这里简单解释一下。  
> 我这里设定的主线是人鱼病本人是知道自己相思谁，治病只有爱的那个人的体液管用，亲了做了等于变相表白，秦子墨知道只是没说明白，导致靖佩瑶误会去试了下，然后秦子墨也误会的狗血故事，over。
> 
> 既然写完了就大概是不会有细化的一天。【ntm


End file.
